


My heart belongs to my family

by Jo73



Category: robron
Genre: M/M, couple of mentions of Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo73/pseuds/Jo73
Summary: Aaron will fight to keep his new family together and Robert will give him the support he needs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was getting ready for his Kayaking lesson with Ben when his phone went and he got a call he never expected. 

On the phone was Clive Roberts solicitor, Aaron I need you to come to Liverpool as soon as you can. Clive told him that Rebecca was not coping on her own raising Seb and needs to go into a facility to help her. Rebecca and Robert want you to take Seb but that is up to you and also there is something else Rebecca has just had baby girl few weeks ago and wants you to take her as her well. Aaron was shocked but said he would be in Liverpool in couple of hours. He sent a text to Ben cancelling the kayaking lesson then rang Liv to get her to come home. Liv arrived home and Aaron filled her in as much as he could. Liv said she was going to Liverpool with Aaron. 

Two hours later Aaron and Liv arrived in Liverpool at Rebecca’s apartment. Clive answered the door and led Aaron and Liv into the living room where Rebecca was sat with her support worker, S ocial worker and Seb’s nanny. Sitting on the floor playing with his cars was Seb he had grown so much and Aaron was worried he would not know who he was but was shocked when Seb shouted Daddy Aaron, Daddy Aaron and ran into his arms, Aaron held him tight and told him he loved him. Seb took him over to Moses basket and told Daddy Aaron this is my baby sister Mia. When Mia started to murmur Aaron picked her up without thinking and cuddle her into his chest. 10 minutes later Seb was back playing but kept watching Daddy Aaron with his baby sister. 

The Social services told Aaron and Liv that they were happy for Seb and Mia to go with them if they wanted to take then if not they would go into foster care. Aaron and Liv said at the same time that they wanted to take Seb and Mia home with them. Rebecca was crying telling Aaron she was sorry she stopped him seeing Seb but she had told Vic she need your help but Vic told me you were busy with your new man. Aaron was fuming and told Rebecca he didn't have new man and would be having words with Vic. After discussing everything and Molly from Social services said they would visit them in few days to see how Seb and Mia was settling in. 

Aaron asked Seb to come and sit on his knee he explained that mummy was not feeling well so she had to go and have rest so Seb and Mia would be coming to stay with him and Auntie Liv for little while. 

After gathering all of Seb and Mia’s stuff and saying goodbye to Rebecca and their  
nanny they left for Emmerdale. Clive had told them he would come and see them tomorrow as he needed to talk to him.

They arrived back in Emmerdale it was later and Seb and Mia were sleeping in the back seat. after getting Seb, Mia and there stuff in and Set settled Seb on the sofa. He asked Liv to keep an eye on them while he goes and talks to Vic

Vic was surprised to see Aaron at her door at that time of night. Aaron told her he need a word with her and said he had custody of Seb and Mia Seb little Sister and then asked her why she told Rebecca when she she said she was going to ring me for help that I was busy with my new man. Vic looked at him and said I thought it would be better to let you move on. I didn't realise Rebecca was that bad. I will contact my solicitor in the morning about getting custody of Seb and Mia. Aaron was angry and told Vic that Rebecca and Robert wanted Seb to stay with him and Rebecca had asked him to take Mia as well. He told Vic he would fight her the whole way to keep custody of Seb and Mia. Aaron then told Vic to stay from him, Liv, Seb and Mia 

Aaron went back to the Mill and found Liv and Seb curled up on the sofa with Mia fast sleep beside them in her Moses basket he couldn't stop himself from taking pic of them. His family and future. 

The next morning Aaron woke with kick to the back as Seb kicked him in his sleep he smiled thinking he is just like his daddy. Then Seb murmured in his sleep and snuggled into him. Aaron had been up a few times with Mia through the night but now he was making the most of them both still being sleep and went back to sleep himself.

Later that morning when they were all sitting eating breakfast the front door buzzer went Aaron knew it would be Clive as he said he needed to chat to him. 10 minutes later Seb was sitting in front of the Tv watching toy story while Aaron fed Mia while Clive explained that he had spoken to Robert and he was happy that Rebecca had signed over her paternal rights to him. Clive explained that Robert was shocked and never knew Rebecca had another child and was glad that Aaron had kept the siblings together but hoped it wasn't to much for him, Aaron then explained to Clive that Vic wanted custody of Set and Mia and was going to see her solicitor today. Clive told him not to worry as she didn't have leg to stand on. He told Aaron he would be back in few days with the social worker. 

Later that morning Aaron called a family meeting at the woolpack to tell everyone together about Seb and Mia so he didn't have to repeat himself. When they arrived at the woolpack Seb clutched on to Aarons hand until Aaron picked him up and Seb hid his face in daddy Aarons neck. 

The Dingles looked bit shocked to see Seb and a small baby in the pram with Aaron and Liv. Chas was the first to pipe up and ask why Seb was here and asked who the baby was Aaron told them all that Rebecca was not coping and had signed over her paternal rights to him with Roberts consent and had asked him to take Mia also so the siblings were kept together. So he now had full custody of them both. Seb had not moved and was still snuggled into Aarons neck when Aaron asked if he wanted to say hello to everyone but Seb shook his head no and whispered to Aaron he was scared of them all. 

Aaron also explained that Vic was not allowed to go near Seb, Mia, himself or Liv as she was going to try and get custody of them both But Clive had told him not to worry as she didn't have leg to stand on. Chas said would it not be easier if Vic got custody of them both and you can move on with your life. Seb started crying saying he didn't want Daddy Aaron to move on without him. Aaron just glared at his mother and said you happy now that you have upset Seb. 

As Aaron, Liv and Seb left the pub leaving the family to take everything in he had told them. They bumped into Ben who was not pleased with Aaron for cancelling his kayaking lesson and was just about to have go at him when he noticed the little boy with them and Liv pushing pram. So who is this then Ben asked? You babysitting ? Before Aaron could say anything Seb spoke and said no he is not babysitting me and Mia now live with Daddy Aaron and Auntie Liv. Ben looked at Aaron and said with angry tone said you have son and daughter. Aaron didn't like Ben tone and said yes i have and there is no need to take that tone with me. I am allowed to be shocked Aaron Ben snapped. Before anything else was said Seb kicked Ben in the shin and shouted at him don't you talk to my daddy like that. Aaron and Liv couldn't help but laugh while walking way and leaving Ben shocked and rubbing his shin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets hassle from Vic and decides that Roberts idea is the best way forward

Few days later Clive rang Aaron and told him he was officially the legal guardian of Seb and Mia and that Vic had been unsuccessful at stopping it going through. He warned him to be prepared as Vic should be told she wasn't successful and will not be happy. Aaron decided on the spot and asked Clive if he could get an injunction against Vic. Clive asked if he was sure and Aaron explained that after the last few days of Vic hassling himself and Liv he was sure. 

Later that day he decided to take Seb to the park. As they walked towards the park Aaron noticed Vic and and his mother shouting at a man and realised Vic had been served the injunction. He hurried towards the park not wanting Vic or his mother to see them. But was too late Vic and his mother had spotted them and were marching over yelling at Aaron he let Seb run into the park but kept an eye on him. Vic kept yelling and Aaron told her to stop as she was scaring Mia. Vic yelled at him wanting to know what this is shoving the injunction in his face. You know what it is and started to walk away. Vic yelled wait till Robert finds out what you have done he won't be happy, Aaron turns around and says he already knows it was his idea and carried on into the park smiling to himself with Chas yelling after him about Vic having more right to the children than he did.

Vic was speechless that it was Roberts idea to cut her out of her niece and nephew lives. Chas was angry and told Vic it was defiantly something Robert would do. Chas decided there and then that something had to be done to show Aaron that the children belonged with Vic and not him. 

She told Vic not worry she would make Aaron see sense and hand the children over to her if it was the last thing she did. What Chas didn't know was Liv overheard it all


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finds out what Chas said to Vic and decided to call family meeting

Later that day when Aaron had settled Seb for the night and Mia was sleep in her Moses basket Liv told Aaron she need to talk to him, Aaron had noticed that Liv had been distracted since he returned from the park with Seb and Mia. Aaron asked her what's wrong. Liv took a deep breath and started to tell Aaron that she had overheard Chas telling Vic she would do anything to make Aaron hand over the children to her. Aaron tried to stay calm as he didn't want to wake Mia but he was so angry but didn't want to play into his mothers and Vic's hands. 

Aaron didn't sleep much that night and it was nothing to do being up with Seb and Mia. He had tossed and turned after Liv told him everything she had heard Chas saying. 

Aaron had decided to call a family meeting at the Mill later that day, but had to be so careful his mother didn't catch on what was happening. 

At 3pm that afternoon the whole dingle family apart from Chas were sitting in the Mill. Cain asked Aaron why we are all sitting here. Aaron asked them all if they had a problem with him raising Seb and Mia. Zak asked what kind of question was that of course we are ok with it. Aaron went on to explain to them what Liv overheard Chas saying to Vic. Cain couldn’t believe that Chas would turn against her Son. Before Cain could say anything the front door buzzer went, Aaron answered the door and Clive walked in and introduced himself to everyone as Robert, Aaron and Liv’s solicitor. Aaron explained he didn't want to play into Chas and Vic’s hands by doing something stupid. He said he wanted to get an injunction against his mother like he had done with Vic, but knew that he would have to go away for while as his mother would not take it laying down and want to get her own back on Aaron. The family agreed with Aaron that would be the best thing to do so he or the children were not around when Chas got the injunction against her. Clive told them he would give Aaron time to get away before Chas is served with the papers. Aaron said he wasn’t sure where to take the children. Zak suggested too Aaron he she should go and stay with his grandmother Faith, You would know she would be happy to see you and the children and as Chas isn't talking to her mother she would never find out you were there. Cain said he would give his mother a ring and let her know you and the children were coming. 

10 minutes later Cain had finished the conversation with his mother and told Aaron she would expect him later today. Cain suggest he leaves when it gets dark. Lydia suggest she could stay and help Aaron if that was ok with him. Aaron thought that would be good idea as he didn't know where to start. 

When everyone left Aaron sat there and said to Lydia why can't my mother just accept that I love these children and I am their father in every sense of the word and I love Robert with my whole heart.   
Lydia replied your mum thinks she is doing what's best for you and does not get you are an adult with your mind and heart. 

By 7pm Aaron and Lydia had the packing done and Seb bathed and in pjs ready for the journey. He had 10 missed calls from Vic and about the same from his mother. Aaron listened to one of the messages off his mother where she told him her and Vic had meeting with very good custody solicitor the next morning and she would tell the solicitor that Vic was the best to have the children. Lydia looked at him and asked what has she said now, Aaron let her listen to his mothers message. Aaron said she will bring up my past about my self-harming and trying to kill myself. Lydia said try not to worry that's your past not how you are now and you have plenty of family and friends that will speak up for you. Speak to Clive in the morning and let Robert know what's happening. Lydia left and told him to have safe journey. 

Aaron checked he had everything then he, Liv and Seb started their journey to Faiths.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron leaves Emmerdale with Liv, Seb and Mia and back in Emmerdale it all kicks off and Aaron is accused of Kidnap

Aaron, Liv, Seb and Mia arrived at Faiths few hours later. Aaron told Faith once Seb and Mia were settled he would fill her in on what's going on. 

Back in Emmerdale it was kicking off. Chas and Vic found out that Aaron, Liv and the Children had gone away for while. all the Dingles were in the pub having a quiet family drink when Chas and Vic came over shouting and yelling about Aaron taking the children away without letting them know where they were going. Cain looked at his sister and Vic and said why does Aaron have to tell you anything. He is a grown adult who now is daddy to two lovely children and is also raising his teenage sister. He does not need anyone’s permission to go away. Chas screamed at Cain that Aaron has no right to those children or take them away without telling their auntie. Before Cain could reply Zak looked at Chas and Vic and said an auntie that is living with the brother of the man who raped her. Who was meant to be family to Aaron but turned against him when he needed her and a Mother who told her son to move on days after his husband went to prison and then tried to set him up with men when she knew the only man he wanted was his husband. No wonder Aaron got injunctions against you both. 

Chas looked completely shocked at what Zak had said about her and Vic. Vic pulled herself together and said just tell me where Aaron has gone with my niece and nephew or I will call the police and report him for kidnap

Belle said call the police we will tell them that Aaron has an injunction out against you both and then see what happens. Vic screamed I have right to know where my niece and nephew are and started to cry as Chas comforted her and said are you all happy now you have got Vic in this state.   
Lydia spoke up and told Chas and Vic it was themselves to blame for the state of Vic not them. Then told Chas how can you turn on your own son and then expect the rest of the family to turn on him and tell you where he is. You must be crazy if you think you we will tell you where Aaron, Liv, Seb and Mia are. 

Chas told Vic she was going to call the police and report Aaron for kidnapping Seb and Mia. 10 minutes later the police arrived and Chas and Vic told them lies saying Aaron had just left with Vic’s niece and nephew and told the police they were worried about Aarons state of mind and didn't think the children were safe with him. 

The police started to do some checks on Aaron and asked for more details about what car he was driving and if they had any idea where they going. Chas told them to go and ask her family as they know exactly where he is and helped him to leave with the children.

The police came through to the pub and told the dingles they need to tell them where Aaron is With the children. Cain told them you might want to know that Aaron has injunction out against both his Mother Chas Dingle and and Vic Barton as they have threatened to take the Children off Aaron. Aaron has full custody of them both. Cain told the police that Aaron and the Children are safe and with his mother and also Aarons teenage sister is with them. The police tell then that Miss Dingle and Mrs Barton are worried about Aarons mental state. Before Cain can reply Lydia speaks up and tells the police that Aarons mental state is fine and that Chas and Vic would say anything to get those children off Aaron. She then tells the police that its what Robert and Rebecca wanted for Aaron to raise their children. The police asked where Robert and Rebecca are. Lydia explained that Rebecca was in unit as she had brain injury and was now unable to look after the children anymore and Robert who was Aaron’s husband was in Jail. 

The police started doing more checks to confirm this information and they spoke to Aaron on the phone and then ten minutes late they were told that everything they had been told by the Dingles had been confirmed and Miss Dingle and Mrs Barton had to stay away from Aaron, his sister and the children.

The Dingles were thanked for the information and then the Police went and told Chas and Vic there was nothing they could do for them as they had it confirmed by Aaron’s solicitor that Aaron was given full custody of the children and that there was injunctions out against them both. Chas and Vic started to scream at the policeman and tell him he had to do something as it was not right that Aaron had the children. As they would not stop screaming at him. He arrested them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron fills is grandmother in what's been happening and Faith tells Aaron she will return to Emmerdale with them when they go back as Chas and Vic need to here some home truths and she is the one to tell them

Aaron, Liv, Seb and Mia arrived at Faiths later that night and once when they were settled and Faith had made them cuppa. Aaron started to explain to his grandmother that he was given custody of Seb and Mia because Rebecca could no longer cope looking after them. He told his grandmother that Rebecca had told Vic few weeks before she wanted to contact him for help but Vic had lied and said I was in the beginning of new relationship and best not to bother me.   
I confronted Vic and since then she and with the help of my mother tried to get the children off me. 

Faith could not believe what she was hearing that her own daughter would turn against her own son. Aaron also explained to his grandmother that he has had to get a restraining order out against Vic and his mother as they would not stop trying to take the children from him. 

Just as Aaron was finishing filling his grandmother in on everything his phone rang. Aaron wondered why Cain was ringing him as he texted him earlier to tell him they had all arrived safely. He answered the phone and Cain filled him in what was happening in Emmerdale and that the police wanted to talk to him as Vic had phoned them telling them you had kidnapped Seb and Mia. Aaron was so angry but kept calm and spoke to the police and told them everything they needed to know. 

After he got off the phone and calmed down enough to speak he told his grandmother and Liv what had happened that night in Emmerdale and what Vic had done. Faith and Liv were both so angry with Vic and Chas. 20 minutes later Aaron got a text off Cain to say that Vic and his mother had got arrested for abusing the policeman who told them that they had no case of kidnap against Aaron. 

Faith suggested that when Aaron, Liv and the children returned to Emmerdale that she comes with them. Aaron looked at his grandmother and said are you sure as the atmosphere will not be good between him and his mother and Vic. Faith told Aaron his mother and Vic need to hear some home truths and she is just the person to give them those home truths.


End file.
